Manhattan Zwischenfall
Der FOXHOUND Rekrut Solid Snake wird zu Raiden umbenannt. Da Snake als tot galt durfte sein Name wieder vergeben werden, doch da der Anführer von Sons of Liberty sich als Solid Snake ausgab wurde er zu Raiden geändert. Er wird zur Big Shell gesandt, einer Dekontaminationsanlage, die in der Nähe von New Yorks Hafen eingerichtet wurde, um das Öl des Tankers aufzuhalten und zu entfernen. Grund für diese Mission: Big Shell wurde von Dead Cell übernommen, angeführt von Solidus Snake. James Johnson, der 44. Präsident der USA, wird als Geisel gehalten. Er war auf einer Inspektionstour in Big Shell, als die Terroristen einfielen. Dead Cell verlangten 30 Billionen US-Dollar, ansonsten würden sie Big Shell zerstören und damit die schlimmste Umweltkatastrophe der Geschichte hervorrufen (das Öl würde die Riffe im Meer vollkommen zerstören, ausserdem könnte es sich entzünden und New York bedrohen). Raiden wurde während seiner Mission vom Colonnel Campbell und seiner Freundin Rosemary unterstützt. Raiden wird von Vamp attackiert, das Vampirähnliche Mitglied von Dead Cell. Zum Glück hilft ihm ein Mitglied eines stationierten Navy Teams, Iroquis Pliskin. Raiden beobachtet auf einer Brücke, wie mehrere Marines auf Fortune feuern, doch auf übernatürliche Art und Weise trifft keine der Kugeln. Sie tötet die Marines und zerstört die halbe Brücke. Raiden wird benachrichtigt, dass auf Big Shell C4 geortet wurde. Diese wurden von Fatman plaziert. Als Raiden und Pliskin die C4 entfernt hatten, erfuhren sie, dass es in wirklichkeit 2 viel größere Bomben gab. Sie konnten eine ausschalten, die andere Explodierte und zerstörte einen Teilbereich von Big Shell. Raiden trifft auf Fortune und bekämpft sie, doch keine Kugel trifft. Auf einmal erscheint Vamp, als Raiden erneut auf Fortune schießt, trifft die Kugel ihn statt dessen im Kopf. Vamp steht jedoch nach kurzer Zeit unverletzt wieder auf und floh mit Fortune. Raiden fand Fatman, besiegte ihn und deaktivierte die Bombe die dieser an sich selber plaziert hatte. Ein Cyborg Ninja erschien und sagte Raiden, dass Richard Ames, eine weitere Geisel weiß, wo der Präsident ist. Raiden fand Richard Ames, der ihm einen Tipp gab, wo der Präsident sein könnte. Plötzlich starb Ames an einem Herzinfakt. Auf dem Weg zum Präsidenten traf Raiden auf Solidus und Pliskin entpuppte sich als Solid Snake. Er attackierte Soldis von einem Hubschrauber aus, doch Solidus sprang in einen Jet. Raiden gelang es, den Jet abzuschießen, doch bevor dieser ins Wasser fiel. tauchte Metal Gear RAY aus dem Meer auf und schnappte den Jet. RAY zerstörte daraufhin mit Raketen teile von Big Shell. Otacon, der mit Snake auf Big Shell war, erklärte, dass er Snake vor 2 Jahren retten konnte, dann warfen sie Liquids Körper ins Wasser, um Snakes tod vorzutäuschen. Raiden kam zum Raum in dem der Präsident gefangen gehalten wurde, doch dieser wurde von einer Elektrobarriere blockiert. Raiden belauschte ein Gespräch zwischen Olga Gurlukovich und Solidus, in dem sie sagte, sie habe eine Rechnung mit Solid Snake offen. Raiden gelang es, die Barriere zu zerstören und ging zum Präsidenten. Dieser erzählte ihm von den Patriots, wie sie im Geheimen über Amerika regieren, wie sie sogar den Präsidenten bestimmten. Er erzählte, dass Solidus sie herausfordern wollte, während er selber lieber einer von ihnen werden wollte. Auch verriet er, dass Big Shell nur eine Tarnung für Arsenal Gear war, eine mobile Festung, die Metal Gear RAYs in Massen produzierte, RAYS, die keinen Piloten brauchten. Auch wurde Arsenal Gear genutzt, um sämmtliche Daten über die Patriots aus dem Internet zu entfernen, dafür wurde die KI GW genutzt. Präsident Johnson sagte Raiden, er müsse Emma Emmerich finden, damit sie GW zerstöre, doch bevor Raiden etwas machen konnte, kam Revolver Ocelot und erschoss den Präsidenten. Raiden machte sich auf den Weg zu Emma und fand sie. Sie erklärte, dass sie selber GW erschaffen hatte, es jedoch in den nächsten Tagen erst eine große Simulation geben sollte, die GW nötige komplexe Daten liefern würde um zu operieren. Auf ihrem Weg zu Otacon und Snake erschien Vamp erneut, doch Raiden erschoss ihn. Bevor Vamp ins Wasser fiel, stach er sein Messer in Emmas Brust. Snake kam zur Hilfe und sie trugen sie zu Otacon. Emma aktivierte den Virus gegen GW. Otacon und Emma teilten sich ihre letzten Momente, bis sie an der Wunde starb. Otacon merkte an, dass sich ein roter Faden durch seine Familie ziehe, schließlich hatte er an REX und sie an GW gearbeitet und seine Großeltern waren nicht besser. Auch hatte er nun sowohl Sniper Wolf als auch seine Schwester verloren, sein Leben war nun vollkommen ohne Liebe. Otacon machte sich dennoch auf, die anderen Geiseln zu befreien. Snake sagte währenddessen zu Raiden, dass sie eine helfende Hand gebrauchen könnten, um ins innere von Arsenal Gear zu gelangen. Der Ninja erscheint und gibt sich selber als Olga Gurlokovich zu erkennen. Raiden fragt Snake wieso er die Seite wechselt, Snake antwortet, er habe nie gesagt, dass er auf Raidens Seite sei. Olga schlägt Raiden KO. Als er aufwacht, befindet er sich nackt an einen Foltertisch gebunden. Solidus und Ocelot sehen zu ihm, Solidus erzählt ihm, dass er ihm all seine Kampftechniken zu verdanken habe. Solidus trägt nun eine Augenklappe über dem linken Auge (von aussen her rechts), weshalb Ocelot anmerkt, dass er ein passendes Abbild von Big Boss sei. Als beide gehen, kommt Olga herein und erzählt Raiden von ihrem Kind, welches sie selber nie gesehen hat, da es nach der Geburt von den Patriots gestohlen wurde. Wenn Raiden versagt, würde ihr Kind getötet, daher hatten die Patriots sie hergesandt um ihn zu helfen. Sie verriert, dass Snake in der Nähe war und verließ den Raum. Seine Fesseln lösten sich und Rose kontaktierte, sie fragte ob Solidus die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Raiden erzählt, dass er ein Kindersoldat war, bereits mit 6 hatte er sein erstes Maschinengewehr, er wurde zu einer Killermaschine aufgezogen. Als er durch einen Hangar voller RAYs geht, kontaktiert Rose ihn erneut. Sie beichtet, dass sie ein Spion für die Patriots war, von Anfang an. Sie hatte ihre Frisur und ihre Vorlieben geändert, nur um ihm zu gefallen. Doch sie war verliebt in ihn. Die Verbindung brach ab, sie schrie noch die letzten Worte: „Jack, ich bin schwanger!“. Raiden machte sich zermürbt auf den Weg und traf Snake an. Dieser entschuldigte sich, er musste Raiden ausschalten um Zugang zu Arsenal Gear zu erhalten. Otacon rief Raiden per Codec an, es hatte etwas wichtiges zu sagen: Der Colonnel mit dem Raiden die ganze Mission über Kontakt hatte, war unecht. Er wurde von GW aus Raidens Erfahrungen und Erwartungen erschaffen. Dann erschien Fortune und sagte Snake sie wolle Rache ausüben, dafür dass er ihren Vater Scott Dolph getötet habe. Solidus Snake konfrontriert Raiden und erzählt, dass er Plan der S3 Simulation war – Solid Snake Simulation. Dann lies Solidus die RAYs auf Raiden zu, dieser zerstörte so viele er konnte, doch es kamen immer mehr. Schließlich gab er auf. Gerade, als Solidus ihn töten wollte, warf sich Olga dazwischen und opferte ihr Leben für ihn und somit für ihr Kind. Solidus wurde wütend und befahl den RAYs, Raiden zu töten, doch dann trat Emmas Virus in Kraft. Soldius zerstörte wütend alle übrigen RAYs und verfluchte die Patriots. Als Fortune mit dem in Handschellen gelegten Snake kam, fiel Raiden auf die Knie und wurde Bewustlos. Als er aufwacht, sind sie alle auf Arsenal Gear und Ocelot kommt dazu. Er erzählt lachend, dass alles von Anfang an von den Patriots gescripted wurde, die Ähnlichkeiten zu Shadow Moses waren kein Zufall: Ein Virus der FOXDIE darstellt, ein Cyborg, Ein Metal Gear, einfach alles war geplant. Auch Solidus war nur eine Schachfigur der Patriots. Nur Solid Snakes Erscheinen war ungeplant, weshalb der Colonnel Raiden währedn seiner Mission immer wieder gesagt hatte, dass Snake unwichtig wäre und ignoriert werden müsse. Alles nur um Raiden zum perfektem Soldaten zu machen. Dann erschoß er Fortune und enthüllte, das sie ihr Glück nur einer Technologie der Patriots verdanken zu hatte, die er ihr abnahm und an sich selber befestigte. Dann stieg er auf das letzte, bzw. auch erste Metal Gear RAY, als sein Arm wieder zuckte und Liquid erneut die Kontrolle übernahm. Er erzählte, dass er Snake die Informationen gab, dass er ihn her gelockt hatte und dass er nun mit Ocelots Wissen über die Patriots alle töten würde. Er stieg in Metal Gear RAY und sprang mit dem Gerät ins Wasser. Snake befreite sich aus den Handschellen und tauchte hinterher. Arsenal Gear krachte danach durch die Straßen von Manhattan und kam vor der Federal Hall zum stehen. Solidus sagte Raiden, dass er in Erinnerung behalten wollte, in die Geschichte eingehen wollte. Auch wollte er die Patriots nicht aus eigenen Gründen vernichten, sondern um das zurückzunehmen, was sie Amerika genommen hatten: Freiheit, Menschenrechte und Möglichkeiten. Dann wurde Raiden von der KI JD in Form des Colonnels kontaktiert, der führenden KI. JD erzählte ihm, dass die Patriots dank des anbruchs des digitalen Zeitalters niemals aufhören würden zu existieren und dass sie selber entscheiden würden, welche Informationen die Welt zu erfahren hat. Auch steht S3 nicht für Solid Snake Simulation, sondern für Selection for Societal Sanity und war eine Simulation um GW mit Informationen zu versorgen, wovon Emma zuvor sprach. JD forderte Raiden dann auf Solidus zu töten, er stimmte zu, da das Leben von Rosemary und Olgas Kind davon abhängten. Er war erfolgreich und Solidus schied auf den Stufen von Federal Hal dahin. Snake und Otacon kamen zu Raiden, Snake sagte, sie wollten die Patriots mit Hilfe einer Datendisk von Emma ausfindig machen. Raiden wollte mitkommen, doch Snake sagte, er hätte immer noch Dinge zu tun. Auch sagte er, dass obwohl alles eine Simulation war, Raidens Gefühle dennoch ernst waren und er seine eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen hatte. Raiden trifft Rose auf der Straße und beide entscheiden sich weiterhin zusammen zu leben. Otacon findet beim Untersuchen der Disk heraus, dass die dort verzeichneten Mitglieder alle seit über 100 Jahren tot sind, noch bevor die Patriots überhaupt existierten. Damit hat Philantrophy ihre einzige Spur zu den Patriots verloren.